


Fire Kissed Hands

by fromthechaos



Series: Mixed Signals: B-Sides and Hidden Tracks [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Drug Use, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kink Discovery, Recreational Drug Use, Reference to underage/underage relationship, Strap-Ons, dildo blow job, no sexual content for underage flashbacks, referenced but not explicit, they smoke weed but that's a running theme in my stories about wayhaught so, top!waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: This is a continuation of a briefly visited hair-pulling kink mentioned in Chapter 3 of Mixed Signals. It's a few weeks later, right before Nicole's birthday, and she can't stop thinking about the mind blowing sex she and Waverly had in Banff, and how Waverly had discovered her secret kink. She thinks back on the discovery of her predilection and how Waverly could use it to her advantage on this, her birthday weekend. Which she does. Surprise sex cheerleading from Wynonna as a bonus.





	Fire Kissed Hands

**Author's Note:**

> You don't -have- to read Mixed Signals to read this.... I mean, I'd appreciate it as hell, but I really just needed to get this out of my system. I had a lot of trouble writing this and actually deleted over four pages of it because I hated it, so.... ENJOY! IT'S PROBABLY SHITE! 
> 
> There will be more Mixed Signals "B-Sides" as it were (get it because it's basically a fanfic fanmix? So the stories that aren't songfics or are AU's related to the core stories in the actual story)

Nicole knew she had a very specific kink. She knew that her girlfriend Waverly had _many_ specific kinks, but as far as she knew, they didn’t overlap. That didn’t mean that Nicole didn’t handcuff her to the bed (many times) or that she didn’t let Waverly put a vibrator in her while she worked that she had the remote for… the list goes on. But she never told her that she would love nothing more than for Waverly to weave those long, nimble fingers into her hair and pull. She shuddered at the thought whenever it crossed her mind. She didn’t expect her girlfriend to notice the one time she slipped and pulled her hair in a heated moment (on her motorcycle, under a grove of trees in a picnic campground not far into Banff National Park) and turn the tables on her, reducing her to a quivering mess by pulling her hair, not once, but the entire time, until Nicole came without even touching herself, just from the feeling of her hair being pulled while she was going down on her girl.

She could identify the exact moment when she realized that she enjoyed having her hair pulled. It wasn’t sexual, not even remotely. Her parents had insisted on their 14 year-old neighbor babysitting her (even though she was twelve and fully capable of watching herself) while they went to an awards banquet for her older brother. She was mortified. The neighbor in question was named Kelsey, and she happened to be Nicole’s number one crush. A high schooler—a beautiful high schooler—a softball and basketball player, someone that she looked up to more than most people in her family’s quiet neighborhood outside of Victoria. While they were watching a movie, Kelsey had situated Nicole between her legs on the floor while she started absently french braiding the younger girl’s fiery hair. She wasn’t particularly gentle and Nicole gasped when an errant tug sent shivers through her body and her cheeks flushed.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, kiddo!”

Nicole shifted, sitting on her hands."It's okay," she lied, smiling sweetly, "it doesn't bother me!" But it did. It bothered her in the worst way as Kelsey kept braiding her long hair, pulling roughly, and she squeezed her thighs together, almost breathless, flushed pink by the time she tied the braided pigtails off. "Thank you," she whispered almost inaudible before scampering off to her room to change into her pajamas.

Two years later, Nicole found herself in high school with Kelsey, the first freshman on both the varsity basketball and softball teams, both with her. She secretly lived for the time in the locker room, both girls in their underwear, Nicole between Kelsey's legs while she tugged and pulled at her hair, braiding it roughly for each game, the younger girl channeling the sexual frustration it lent her into the sport. That was until one night, before a tournament game out of state when Nicole and Kelsey were sharing a hotel room and the junior was putting the freshman's hair up, brushing the tangles and kinks out, pulling harder than usual, and the younger girl was unable to hold back a moan, immediately clapping her hands over her mouth, turning beet red with embarrassment. Kelsey stilled, her eyes meeting Nicole's in the floor length mirror opposite the bed. "You little shit!" She nudged her playfully. "Doesn't bother you my ass. Have you been using me this whole time?" She snapped the tie, leaving Nicole's hair up in a high, messy bun that made it look like embers of a fire were shooting out. 

She tried in vain to play it off as nothing, but her secret was out, but Kelsey's response wasn't what she was expecting when the older girl pinned her to the bed and kissed her hungrily, knotting her hand into her copper hair, pulling until Nicole gasped another needy moan. She and Kelsey dated for two years until the strain of the older girl being away at university in the states became too much and they broke up amicably. But their sex life was active and eager while it lasted, peppered with the older girl pulling on her hair throughout.Nicole dated other girls on and off through university while she double majored in women's studies and criminology at Simon Fraser University before she more or less went celibate while she was at the police academy (it was hard enough being a reasonably attractive woman there, much less carrying around the unattractive label of dyke.) Now here she was in Purgatory, years since her last girlfriend and nearly ten years since the only person to know about her predilection had touched her so roughly. And she was sweating. Profusely. Waverly hadn't mentioned the rough hair pulling she'd instigated on their ride but she knew it wasn't something that her girlfriend would leave untouched. They'd been insanely busy with BBD since the incident at Banff so there was little to their sex life other than lazy kissing and cuddling and a handful of quickies here and there. But this weekend was Nicole's birthday. Her 27th birthday, which in the Earp household is a holy rite. And her girlfriend was a capital P _Planner_ , so there was a good chance the whole weekend was going to be catered to her wants and desires… which made Nicole very, very nervous.

"Nicole?" Waverly's voice sounded insistent and forced the redhead from her own thoughts, apparently she'd zoned out while she was brushing her hair. "Baby you okay? You’ve been staring at the wall for like five minutes.”

"Huh? Oh sorry yeah I was just..." she could feel her cheeks burning,"thinking?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

Shit. She could smell her uncertainty on her like a perfume. “I’m telling you,” she smirked, turning, setting her hairbrush down, hip cocked against the counter. “What’s up baby?”

“I just came to see what was taking so long. You’ve been in here for a while.”

“Like I said, I was just thinking.”

“Mmhmm… You better not be trying to guess what I’m doing for your birthday.” She smirked.

Nicole held up her hands. “I would never even dare. I love surprises!” She hated surprises, but they were always delightful from Waverly, so she was learning.

“Oh, no, you hate surprises.” She winked, knowing her lover all too well. “But I have a feeling you’ll like what I have planned.” Stepping closer, Waverly draped her arms over Nicole’s shoulders, raking her fingers gingerly through her hair, smiling. The taller woman shivered, feeling her younger girlfriend’s blunt nails scratch along her scalp. 

She swallowed thickly. “I should get going… I don’t want to be late to work…”

“Oh?”

“Yep.”

“Maybe you should finish getting dressed hmm?” She flicked her eyes down at the ribbed navy blue tanktop clinging to Nicole’s skin.

“Hmm? Oh. Right… I should. Yep.”

“Or… you _could_ be late…” She peppered kisses up and down her neck, nipping gently at her defined jaw, eliciting soft whimpers and gasps from above.

“Waves…”

“Cole…”

“I can’t be late, Nedley gave me the whole weekend off for my birthday, it’d look really bad…”

“You suck.” Waverly huffed, grabbing Nicole’s uniform shirt off of the back of the door, thrusting it into her chest. “Shorty’s, as soon as you’re off. The party starts at ten.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She nodded, watching her girlfriend’s ass as she retreated. “I love you!” She offered, licking her lips.

“I know!” Waverly replied cheerfully from the hallway.

When she got to work, she was surprised by Nedley, the other deputys at the office and the BBD crew with a birthday cake in the break room. She ducked her head, grinning, “You guys are too much. Thank you… I really appreciate it.” They’d gotten her favourite kind of cake, which Wynonna was smug about having remembered when Waverly made it for their six month anniversary. She smiled warmly and hugged the older Earp, squeezing her gently. “Thanks for making sure they didn’t get me yellow cake, Wy.”

Nedley bumbled forward with a gift bag in his hands. “We all pitched in.” She opened the bag and there was a brand new softball glove, ball, and Purgatory Sheriff’s Department Softball Team shirt and hat. “Pun intended.” He hooked his thumbs in his utility belt and rocked back on his heels, clearly pleased with the pun. “I seem to remember seeing somewhere down the line, amidst your extensive athletic abilities, that your team in high school were provincial champs all four years you pitched for them. We’d be honored to have you pitch for the team this summer.”

She looked up at him, grinning. “BC champs four years running, of course! Go Beavers!” She hugged him gently. “So, when do we start practicing?” The rest of the day at work was pretty easy. She’d clearly been given the light duty as an extended birthday gift. When her replacement came in, she slipped into the washroom and changed into something a little more appropriate for her birthday party at Shorty’s, slipping into low slung skinny jeans and heels with a tank top she’d borrowed from Waverly. She slipped out, stopping by the desk to grab her gift and another slice of cake someone had left for her at her desk. She carried the cake around the corner to Shorty’s, walking in and smiling at the sight of Waverly’s ass wiggling around as she wiped down the counters. She shook her head and leaned against the doorway, eating the square of red velvet cake, licking the icing off slowly, enjoying this little voyeuristic gift to herself. The door next to her swung open and Wynonna breezed through, pausing when she realized Nicole was to her right. She looked between the birthday girl and her sister cleaning and frowned, elbowing the girl beside her sharply in the side. She glared at her and made a vomiting motion. “Gross. Ew. Seriously?”

Nicole shrugged, popping the last of the cake into her mouth before speaking with her mouth full. “What, your ass isn’t the only one in your family that’s top fuckin’ shelf. I’m pretty—“ she paused to swallow. “Pretty sure that the Earp Ass is delightfully genetic.”

Waverly turned around and groaned. “Children, behave. Wynonna, I knew she could see me, there’s literally a mirror right there. It’s called giving her a show. It’s her frickin’ birthday party!” She sighed, exasperated. “I’m allowed to seduce my girlfriend on her birthday. I’m an adult.”

Sulking, the older Earp threw her hands up in the air. “It’s not _technically_ her birthday, Waves. Not til midnight, anyway. And you are not an adult, you’re just an advanced teenager.”

“Oh, I’m not an adult?”

“Waverly Earp you—“

“Hey, Nicole, baby?” 

Nicole turned her attention to Waverly just in time for her to lift her top, flashing her quickly. The handful of regulars who were in there were too into their beer to notice, but Nicole saw it. Wynonna saw it too and her jaw dropped, hand clapping over her eyes. “Jesus _Christ_ , babygirl! You can’t just—“ she gestured wildly, gaping at her. “Oh, don’t you dare look smug, young lady. We will talk about this!!!”

Easing past her sister, Waverly took the empty paper plate and plastic fork from her girlfriend, setting them on the nearest table, followed quickly by her duffel bag and gift bag. She turned back to the redhead, enveloping her in a crushing hug, their lips meeting in a searing kiss. Nicole bent at the knees, hooking her hands behind her girlfriend’s thighs, lifting her up onto her hips, smiling into the kiss when she linked her ankles around her back. She twirled playfully, laughing before setting her down. “Was that the whole party? Because it was worth the wait.” She couldn’t be happier.

“Of course not, silly! I just need you to run upstairs and change your shirt. That top is made to be filled out a little more, babe.” She kissed her forehead. “I got something that will look amazing on you though.” There was mischief in her eyes, but Nicole trusted her implicitly.

“If you insist…” She leaned in, kissing the smaller girl again tenderly. She slipped upstairs to the apartment that used to be Waverly’s, closing the door behind her, noticing the small gift bag on the counter beside the turquoise refrigerator that looked like it was older than Purgatory itself. She pulled out the shirt, something far lower cut and shorter than she would typically wear, and she probably wasn't wearing the right bra for it, but she wouldn't let Waverly down. She peeked in the bag and blushed, seeing a strapless push up bra, also her size, in the bag with a note in Waverly's familiar tidy handwriting that read _I can’t wait to take this off of you when we get home xo W._ Nicole’s cheeks flushed warmly as she folded the note and tucked it into her pocket. She changed her top and her bra, looking into the dusty mirror next to the haphazardly patched hole in the wall, raising an eyebrow. She ran a hand through her hair, mildly annoyed that Waverly was yet again so right. She opened the door for the apartment, considering it wiser to just leave her stuff up there. She slowly walked down the stairs, squinting into the suddenly dimmed light when suddenly the lights went up and nearly everyone she knew in Purgatory shouted “SURPRISE!” 

“Waverly! Oh my god, where did they all _come_ from? Five minutes ago this place was a ghost town!”

“They were all crammed back in the banquet room!” She giggled airily. “Hid them long enough to ditch you and put up the decorations!” She wrapped her arms around her, leaning back to take her in. “Mmm. And I was 1000% right about this top. I cannot _wait_ to throw it on the floor when we get home.” She leaned back in, kissing her lips lightly. “Now go say hello to your guests. I’m going to hand off bartending duty to Gus and get us started with the drinking.”

“Yes ma’am, Miss Earp, ma’am.” She nodded and leaned in, kissing her again sweetly. “I love you, baby.”

“Love you too, now go enjoy your party!” She swatted her ass playfully pushing her into the crowd of people.

Nicole mingled and danced with the many friends and acquaintances she’d come to know over the time she’d spent living in Purgatory, laughing delightedly when at one point an unsteadily drunk Doc put his hat on her and declared her the law-woman of Shorty’s. She wore the hat for the rest of the night, slowly descending down the road of Earp-level drunk, slipping outside into the crisp night air to smoke a joint with the sisters and Doc, curling her girlfriend into an embrace, nuzzling her neck affectionately, nibbling at her earlobe until Wynonna smacked her arm and passed the joint back to her. “Sister!” she hissed, pointing at Waverly. She giggled blithely, nipping at Waverly’s jaw once more before leaning back and taking a hit, blowing her smoke at Wynonna with her tongue stuck out. She held the joint to Waverly’s lips, shivering as her fingertips ghosted over her lips, the younger girl raising her hand up behind Nicole’s back and under the brim of Doc’s hat, tangling her fingers gently in her hair, tugging gently and inconspicuously, causing amber eyes to widen and cheeks flush as she pressed her lips together to suppress the moan that was rippling in her chest. Oh, so the Little Earp was playing dirty before they ever left the bar. The movement went unnoticed by present company and Nicole slid her hand slowly down to the smaller girl’s backside, tracing her fingers across it before squeezing it roughly, earning a soft squeak from her followed by a cough as she exhaled roughly.

“Forget how to handle your weed, kiddo?” Wynonna smirked as Doc took the joint from her. 

“NO!” She coughed, trying to duck her head to cover her blush. “No, just ah… Hit it harder than I thought…” She coughed again, blushing deeper. Nicole let go of Waverly to pat her back gingerly as she coughed a bit more. 

Doc flicked the butt of the joint out into the darkness and patted Wynonna on the back. “I’ll fetch us a little more whiskey, if you wanna give Nicole our present.” He lifted his hand to tip his hat and chuckled, glancing up at Nicole’s head. “I seem to keep forgetting you have that on, Miss Haught.” Nicole made to take it off, stilled by Doc’s hand on her arm. “Not as if I don’t know where to find it when the time comes.”

She smiled, dipping her head and tipping the hat. “I’ll treat it well for the time being.”

“That you will,” he chuckled, slipping back into the bar.

Turning back to Wynonna, Nicole tipped the hat back, grinning as the now familiar feeling of being high winding its way across her body and her mind. Wynonna looked down at her wrist and smiled, pulling a small bundle out of her jacket, tossing it at Nicole, who marveled at her ability to catch it in the state she found herself in. “It’s 12:03. Happy Birthday, Officer Haughtass. Try not to fuck my sister too loudly tonight, okay?” She patted her shoulder and walked past them into the bar. 

“She had to say fuck my sister, didn’t she?” Waverly chuckled “So what’d she and Doc give you hmm?”  
  
Nicole shrugged, tugging the twine off of the simple brown paper wrap, leaning against an empty keg as two individually wrapped packages fell out of the wrap. One was wrapped in comics from the Purgatory Post, with Marmaduke staring up at her, tongue lolled out, a little speech bubble crudely drawn beside it that said “Use me when Wynonna isn’t home, Haught!” She raised her eyebrow, tearing down the middle of the great dane’s face, eyes widening as the package of a hot pink strap-on was revealed “Oh my GOD, Waves, your sister is fucking WILD.” She handed the package to Waverly who yelped in turn, tucking the paper back over the graphic sexual display on the box, cheeks flushed. Nicole turned her attention back to the other packet, another simply wrapped in brown paper and twine with a less crudely drawn note that said “Smoke me first, it’ll make Wynonna’s gift more enjoyable” and a quick tug of the rope revealed a sachet of perfectly rolled joints. She smiled warmly “Doc’s famous Giggle Sticks. Oh, we’re going to have a great weekend, babe.” 

Waverly’s eyes darkened, a devilish smirk spreading across her cheeks. “Oh, Cole, baby you have no idea. Let’s go home and find out, hmm?”

Dolls drove them home in his SUV, having taken Waverly’s Jeep keys from her before the evening started. He dropped them off at the door of their cabin, nodding to Waverly and handing a gift box with a bow on it to the birthday girl, grinning tightly at her “I know you two are gonna have whatever fun you’re gonna have, but don’t let your guard down, you are still in Purgatory. Not to say this isn’t fun.” He tapped the box, and grinned. “Just not the fun Little Earp has planned for tonight.”

“You know it makes me feel like a dirty old man when you call her Little Earp, right?” She took the box, clasping his hand in hers before he could pull it away. “Thank you. For letting me be a part of the team, for protecting me… Thank you.”

With a curt affirmative nod, Dolls turned back to the windshield “You should go, Waverly’s probably going to explode.”

She looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend practically vibrating with excitement at the front door. Slipping out of the car, Nicole walked over to her girlfriend and smiled, tapping the box. “ _Dolls_ had a birthday gift for me.”

“No way! His gift to Wynonna was an interrogation!” She smiled warmly. “His gift to me was taking Wynonna and Doc to Edmonton for the night so I could have the house to myself with you.”

“Ohhhh, I was wondering how you worked that one out!” She laughed, following her girlfriend into the house, hanging Doc’s hat by the door and kicking her heels off. She set her duffel bag down on the bench in the entryway, untying the ribbon around the box deftly, letting it fall aside, opening the box, eyes widening. “Shut up.” She pulled out the gift, a painstakingly restored Smith & Wesson m29 revolver, with two rounds of bullets in the box, one standard issue lead, one… “Silver?” She picked it up and rolled it in her fingers “The Revenants are demons… why would Dolls give me silver bullets…” She trailed off, looking over at Waverly, who was looking at her with equal parts patience and exasperation, her shirt already halfway unbuttoned.

“Baby, I love when you’re all nerdy over cop shit but… My sister literally gave you a strap-on for your birthday and I’m _horny_. I know I’m the nerdy smart one but come on, even you can do the math on this one.” Waverly emphasized her point by throwing her shirt at Nicole, scooping up the joints and the strap-on. “Find a lighter and then find your way to the boudoir, birthday girl.”

Nicole stared after her for a second and shook her head, putting the lid back on the gun’s box, walking into the kitchen to grab a lighter from their junk drawer. She padded to their bedroom, slipping her jeans down in the hallway, stepping out of them, tugging her shirt over her head, trying not to drop the gun or the lighter. She stumbled into the bedroom, barely stopping before she hit an open drawer. “Okay, absolutely glad Dolls was DD tonight.” She paused. “Wave? Babe?” The joints were in the ashtray next to their bed, and room seemed otherwise empty. She shrugged and wiggled out of her panties and unclasped her bra, tossing them aside before reclining on the bed and lighting a joint. “Waverlyyyy,” she called out in a sing-song between hits. “I’m naaaaakeddd!” She jumped when the door to their master bathroom swung open and Waverly leaned in the doorway with two shot glasses of whiskey, a hot pink dildo bobbing between her legs, and not a stitch of clothing to speak of, hair up in a high, tight ponytail that swing low on her back. Nicole gasped. “Ho….ly…. _shit,_ Wave… I was not… expecting…”

“Me either,” she grinned, walking over to her, handing her one of the shot glasses, “Though, if we’re being honest, I don’t think this is quite what Wy intended, I’m sure she had more of a you topping me in mind but… For whatever reason my sister actually got my girlfriend a sex toy for her birthday… It… This actually plays in perfectly to my plan for tonight.” She held up her shot glass. “Happy birthday, Nicole Haught. In true Earp tradition, the 27th birthday is unforgettable… And I don’t plan on letting you forget yours no matter how wasted we get.” She smiled devilishly and clinked her shot glass against Nicole’s before throwing it back with a practiced ease, setting the shot glass down on the side table, taking the burning joint from Nicole and hitting it languidly while the redhead downed her own shot, her eyes not leaving her lover. 

“It’s already pretty damn unforgettable…” Nicole murmured.

“Baby, I haven’t even gotten started yet. But it would be super helpful if you got on your hands and knees.”

“My hands and…”

“Oh, that wasn’t… a question, I need you to get on your hands and knees. Now.”

It took the older girl a beat to realize that Waverly had ordered her onto her hands and knees, the sharp command to her voice. She didn’t even realize she was moving until she settled onto her knees and looked over her shoulder. The other girl nodded and held her hands out, pantomiming the position she was demanding. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and sunk down on her hands. Waverly walked to the head of the bed, cupping Nicole’s cheek. “If you need me to stop, you have to say ‘pumpernickel’ okay?” She nodded again, turning her head in Waverly’s hand to press a kiss into her palm before turning back. “The way I see it…” Waverly continued as if the exchange they just had never happened. “You can suck my dick… or I can fuck you dry. Do you want to suck my dick?”

Nicole’s mouth went suddenly dry. She looked up at Waverly and back down at the dildo and back up at her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve never… sucked a dick before…”

“Well then it’s time for you to learn how.” She slipped her hand up into Nicole’s hair, blunt fingernails teasing over her scalp before tangling her fingers swiftly, tugging her head so her mouth was centimetres from the tip of the dildo. "Start by licking it... we wanna get it nice and wet for you hmm?" A soft pink tongue darted out of Nicole's mouth, slipping over the bulbous pink head, curling around it before she was guided down the shaft by a steady, rough pull at her hair. She rolled her eyes back a little, moaning against the rubber. Waverly shifted her hips, putting the head of the dildo into her mouth, watching with wide eyes, using her fingers tight in her lover’s hair to guide her mouth down the shaft a little, licking her lips. “Fuck,” she gasped as Nicole started to suck on the piece, pulling it forward, the nub and small dildo inside the harness pressing against her clit and g-spot at the same time while the harness dug into her hips and ass in a very delicious way. “Now I understand why guys like watching girls suck them off,” she mumbled, running her hands through her girlfriend’s hair gently before fisting it again, a little tighter, marveling at the flames licking between her fingers, burning somewhere besides her hands as she rocked her hips into Nicole’s mouth, pulling back quickly to not unintentionally gag her. “I think that’s enough of that, hmm?” She trailed her hand down from Nicole’s hair to her jaw, cupping her face. She grinned at the whimper that spilled from her lovers lips when the hair slipped through her fingers. “We’re not done yet, Nicole,” she murmured before leaning down to capture her mouth in a slow kiss. “We’re nowhere near done yet.” 

Waverly pulled back, walking around the bed, eyes traveling over the body her girlfriend was presenting her. “Hmm…” She tapped her chin, as if pondering some great query. “Maybe you didn’t need to suck my dick after all.” Running two fingers down the slit of Nicole’s lips, gathering a glistening drop of her juices between them, she lifted them to her lips, moaning as she sucked them clean. Wide eyes watched hungrily as the smaller woman sucked on her fingers. “Mmm… And I thought you were the only one getting treats for your birthday…” She grasped Nicole’s hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed, lining her hips up, smiling at her spread out and displayed to her. She teased the head at her entrance, snaking a hand up her back, tangling her fingers back into her hair, tugging back roughly as she pushed slowly into her, grinning to herself as Nicole arched her back, crying out, sinking back on Waverly until she was flush with her. They quickly reached a steady rhythm, rocking against each other, Waverly guiding her with the tug and release of her hair, while Nicole’s quivering and pulling at the dildo was guiding her hips, pulling at the harness and its toys. She could feel her own climax quickly approaching, and knew just what she had to do to bring the writhing and whimpering girl beneath her off, slipping a hand down her hip and over her belly down between her legs, teasing her clit first with her nail and then rubbing eagerly over and around it, trapping it between her finger and thumb, pinching it, rolling it between her fingers as Nicole stilled and cried out before arching back against Waverly, bringing their mouths together in a desperate, needy, open-mouthed kiss. The younger girl broke the kiss, gasping as the pull against the strap-on hit her in just the right place, sending her over the edge, herself. “N-n-nhhh-nicole!” She cried out her name followed by nonsense French, or maybe Portuguese, tumbled out of her mouth and she whimpered, biting lightly at Nicole’s shoulder to quiet herself, causing the older girl’s eyes to widen as she felt the familiar rush from her shoulders down, shivering.

“Mmm…” Waverly moaned a little before pulling out. “What was that at the end there, baby?”

“I think maybe you just discovered something else that turns me on wildly,” she drawled, pulling Waverly down into the bed with her, curling against her warm body.

“Well, we have all weekend for me to bite you all over and figure it out.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Waverly Earp…”

“Mmm,” Waverly pushed her hair out of her eyes and smirked, smugly. “Happy Birthday, Cole.”


End file.
